Say Something
by KittyKat1217
Summary: Sora consults his best friend about his dying relationship. Now a two shot :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Say Something_**

**A/N Idk why I keep writing oneshots/twoshots, they just pop in my brain like BAM get to work sista sooo enjoy ****J**

He had always come to me for help.

Every problem he had, he would share with his best friend in the entire world, me.

So naturally, when he was having problems with his girlfriend, he came to me for advice.

Joy.

I had fallen in love with Sora last year. I had finally started to notice the way his eyes shimmered in the light, and how his brown spiky head of hair had suddenly become attractive.

I had fallen hard.

The only problem was, by then, he had started to date _her._

My female best friend, Namine Strife.

I should be happy for them, I really should. Sora adores her and Namine blabs about him all the time.

It makes me want to murder her.

Maybe I was just a little jealous that my best friend had ditched me for a happy-go-lucky _fake_ blonde.

A little.

But nonetheless, apparently they had been having _problems_ lately.

Sora probably assumed that I knew what was going on with her. So, approximately a half an hour ago, he called me and asked if he could come over for some advice.

I remember seeing his caller ID and hoping that he had called just to hang out, like old times.

I set my hopes to high. I hope that I didn't sound too crestfallen when he asked me for some feedback.

He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but naturally, Sora being Sora, (That boy is going to be late to his own funeral!) He just _had _to show up, as he referred to it, 'fashionably late.'

My ass.

I sat leisurely on the couch, sipping on a warm cup of chamomile. A soothed mind = a soothed heart.

My hair was tied in a tight bun from dance earlier this morning, and I was still wearing my stretchy leggings and sweater from practice.

Despite the formal everyone's favorite sunnyside vacation spot reputation DestinyIslands seemed to hold, it got quite chilly here in the winter.

I took another sip of my tea and considered the possibility of Namine and Sora breaking up.

Although I cannot say I would be sad, in the _least_ bit, it would still be hard to watch two of my close friends go through that sort of hardship.

I reminded myself that I could be holding the fate of their relationship in my hands.

I potentially had the power to get them to break up.

I shook the vile thoughts from my head and I was about to turn on the television, when a hasty knock was heard at my door.

"Coming!" I called. I bolted upright on my couch and smoothed my sweater, flattening the wrinkles and pushing a few cat hairs off.

I eagerly speed walked to the door and opened it generously, so I could take a good look at my best friend.

Tallness, he always had that against my short dancer's body. He had become more toned since I last saw him and he had also gotten a hair cut, so the spikes I knew and loved were now more like little thumbtacks atop his head.

I smiled widely as he walked in. He returned my smile and he immediately made himself at home.

For a while during college, it practically _was_ his home. We were closest throughout University. Those were some great times.

He sat down on my couch and grabbed a pillow and laid it on his lap nicely.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked.

"Do I look like Benedict Cumberbatch to you Kairi?" He said. I'm sure he meant to sound grumpy, but he wasn't pulling it off very well.

"No need to be so rude." I said playfully, grabbing the pillow off of his lap and whapping him lightly in the face with it.

"How have you been?" He asked softly, his facial features changing to kindness.

"Just fabulous. How about you?" I asked, taking another sip of my tea.

"I missed you." He admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets guiltily. I hesitated, setting my cup of tea down.

"I missed you too, you big idiot." I said.

"Wow, thanks Kai, glad to know that's how you think of me." His face was happy, but then it changed to seriousness.

"Right, let's get down to business." I muttered softly.

"What is troubling you hon," I asked, folding my hands together and resting my chin on top of them.

"I don't really know where to start," he said exasperated. Oh boy, this was going to be good.

"She's been, I don't know…distant lately. Like she's avoiding me." He said, leaning back into my squishy couch.

"Maybe you're just over thinking it…maybe she's on her-"

"She's not on her period." He said, cutting me off.

"Well, what have you been doing for the past few weeks?" I asked, curious as to why Namine would start ignoring wonder boy all of a sudden.

"Nothing. Everything has been the same. A few dates here and there, nothing out of the ordinary." He said.

"Maybe she's bored." I suggested. I immediately regretted saying it, because Sora's face fell dramatically.

"Really? You think so?" He asked. Oh god, he looked like an abused puppy…

"I mean, no! I just, I mean…" I didn't know what to say. I felt awful for hurting Sora's feelings.

"No Kairi, be honest, do you think I'm boring?" He asked.

"NO! Uh-I mean, not at all, any girl would be lucky to date you…" I said. My tea cup shook in my hands.

"You don't sound too sure…" He said, with a broken look on his face. Ok, game time. I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Sora, really. You're not boring. I don't know why Namine would be ignoring you." I reassured him.

"That's the thing. She…she thinks there's another girl." He said.

Oh.

Wow.

"Why would she think that?" I asked, confused. Sora had been nothing but 100% faithful to Namine from the start, I have no idea what would cause her to believe such a thing.

"I, she said that _I've_ been distant, hesitant, like I don't want our relationship to go any farther." He explained to me.

"Well…do you want the relationship to go any farther?" I asked. Oops. Shouldn't have said that, should NOT have said that.

"Yes, well I mean…I don't know…" He said, frustrated, he reached up to pull his long spikes out of habit. He must have forgotten that they were short now, because he seemed puzzled when he only grabbed a fistful of air.

He…doesn't know?

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?" I said, a little demandingly.

"I mean, I really do love Namine, but, like, you know…" He said.

"Yes?" I egged him on, sitting at the edge of the sofa, eager to hear his answer.

"I just…don't know anymore." He finished lamely, sinking deeper into my couch.

"Well honey, you have to know, somewhere in your heart."

I was so wrapped up in what I was saying; I didn't realize that I had been leaning closer and closer towards Sora.

"I…I" He said, but Sora was hypnotized, leaning closer to me as we edged closer to one another.

_Say Something_

The reality of the situation slapped me in the face and I jerked away from Sora like a bee had stung me.

Sora looked disoriented, like he couldn't process what was going on.

_I'm giving up on you_

"You should go," I said quickly, eager to prevent any more mishaps.

"Kairi-" He protested, but I didn't let hi finish.

"Just, please, I can't deal with this right now." I said, pushing him towards the door.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

"Please, Kairi, just-" He protested, but I kept pushing until we reached the door.

"Go Sora, please," I said, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Why are you crying? Sora almost kissed you!_

_No,_ I thought,_ it's not real, he doesn't love me, he loves Namine!_

"Kairi," he said one last time, "please."

_Say Something I'm giving up on you_

I couldn't take it. I slammed the door in his face.

It only took me 2 seconds to lean against the door and sink down to the floor, crying pathetically in my hands.

_He'll never love you. You're just a rebound girl._

I was.

…..

Sora slammed his face into his hands. That didn't go _at all_ as planned.

He wanted to cry, and maybe punch something.

Yes, definitely punch something.

He threw his fist into his car door and immediately flinched from the searing pain in his knuckles.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yelled, kicking the tires of his car.

_Dingalingaling_

Sora angrily picked up his phone and answered gruffly.

"What the hell do you want Riku."

_I take it it didn't go very well. _Riku said.

"Oh, yeah, it was juuust peachy." Sora said sharply into his phone, getting into his car aggressively.

_You should've just told her you guys broke up last week. _Riku stated.

"Don't you think I realize that? It's too late now, she hates my guts." Sora yelled into his phone.

_Oh…I'm sorry man._ Riku said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't help." Sora pressed end and tossed his phone ito the passenger seat sadly.

Now I've lost her for good.

_Say Something…_

**A/N Wow, talk about depressing. QUESTION: should this be a two-shot?**

**BY NOW! ALSO I will be updating my other stories soon, so just, bear with me, K?-KK**


	2. Chapter 2

The motto for my life right now seemed to be _'oh, what's the point of everything?'_ in a sad, dramatic voice.

Accompanying that motto was a pint of frozen custard and a Psych marathon.

_Now I finally understand why all those girls would say that boys are stupid in high school._

I dug my silvery spoon into the half eaten pint and glared at the TV.

_If only I could just marry Shawn and be done with love._

I had been sitting here for about three hours or so, lamenting my regrettable life choices.

_What in god's name made him think that I was just a booty call?_

If Sora knew me as well as I knew him, he would know that the last thing I would be was a hollaback girl. **(Reference alert!)**

Maybe he's just a dumbass.

That idea pleased me greatly, and I gifted my attention where it belonged, the reason for my existence, Psych.

_Ring ring ring!_

Who the hell would DARE interrupt Shawn-time?

The caller ID read _Namine Caelum._

Wonder what she wants.

I lazily groped for the phone, knocking over several items in the process. Luckily, I managed to answer the phone without shattering anything too valuable.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

_Kairi? God, you sound awful. _

"Thanks." I said flatly, tempted to hang up on her right then and there.

_Hey, I'm sorry; I really need to talk to you._

"Uh, ok." I said, standing up and brushing myself off. I probably looked like an absolute nightmare.

_Is right now ok?_

"Uhm, y-yeh! Right now's great!" I said, rushing upstairs and brushing my hair. I really_ did_ look like a nightmare.

_Ok, see you at your place in 5?_

Of course it had to be my place.

"See you then!"

I rushed to clean up my place. I was pretty much a blur for the next five minutes, cleaning up laundry and wiping off tables.

_Ding dong!_

What? Already?

I rushed to the door, whilst almost tripping over my cat, Virginia.

"Outta my way, cat!" I yelled.

Virginia scuttled off to the kitchen and I opened the door. A serious look was plastered on Namine's face.

She walked through my door with such grace I felt the need to bow in her presence. That was odd, considering we had been friends for so long.

I followed her to my kitchen and we sat down at the table. I unkindly plopped Virginia onto the floor from her former resting place, which had been inconveniently placed on top of the table.

"Kairi, I think we both know why I'm here." She said in all seriousness.

"Um, we do?" I asked. Was she mad at me, or something?

"Sora." She said bluntly.

Fuck.

"Uh, what about…Sora?" I asked, trying not to sound too guilty.

"Listen Kairi, I know you love him."

What?

I said something super intelligent, like _huhuhued?_

"And I know that he loves you too." She finished sadly.

What.

Is.

This.

Bitch.

Talking.

About?

"What?" I said _way_ bitchier than I had intended.

"Don't deny it. You've loved him since Uni, and he has too." She said.

I knew that I had loved him since then, but I couldn't say the same for him.

"I think you're mistaken. Sora doesn't love me, he loves you." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"God you are so blind." She said.

"Uh, what?"

_What_ was continuing to be a pattern today. Maybe it's the word of the day…

"Sora loves you and he always has. End of story." She concluded with a wave of her hand.

"Alright then, why did he come ask me for advice on your relationship today?" I asked.

"Kairi, we broke up last week." She said with a blank face.

Whaaaaaaat?

I was about to say something _else_ intelligent, but she cut me off.

"I broke up with Sora because I realized that he was in love with you." She said.

"And I _might_ have a teensy-tinsy crush on Roxas. But no matter." She waved her hands in the air animatedly.

"But…why would he date you if he loves me?" I asked, totally confused.

"I don't know. Maybe to make you jealous, or something." She said. She seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole ordeal. It bothered me.

"Are you…sad?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean I loved Sora, but in a friendly sort of way." She added, "Besides, I've been shipping you guys from the start."

Hey, if you were really shipping us, you wouldn't have FUCKING DATED HIM would you have?

"Oh, uh thanks…I guess." I said lamely.

"I just think that you guys should…talk. You know, sort things through…" She said.

"Well…thanks for, coming over…to…tell me, all that great stuff." I said awkwardly. She stood up and walked outside, but before she left, she said something.

"Just…**say something** to him, will ya?

* * *

Phones.

Causing me nothing but trouble from the very start.

To call…or not to call?

Namine's voice in my head was telling me to call, but my own voice was telling me to screw it and eat more ice cream.

Frankly, I preferred the latter.

But I still considered Namine's words to possibly have some truth in them.

_Maybe I should just…talk to him._

I picked up the phone like it was a dead animal and typed in Sora's number.

The phone didn't even finish its first ring before it was answered.

"H-hello?" A shaky voice said eagerly.

For a second I was frozen, my mouth hanging open like a broken trap door.

"Kairi, please! **Say something**!" Sora said in a panicked voice.

"I," I completely blanked.

What was I supposed to say again?

"Uh," I stumbled for words.

"Kairi, are you there?" He asked tiredly.

"…Yes." I admitted ruefully.

"Kai, are you gonna talk to me, or what?" He asked, rather cockily.

"Sora, we need to talk." I spit out. That was easy.

"I'm all ears." He answered impatiently.

"In person." I said sharply.

"Ok, I'm coming over." He said.

"Wait…right now?" I said, standing up and clutching the phone to my ear.

"Yup. I'm already in front of your house."

Wait, what?

Weirdo.

Sora let himself into my house and kicked his shoes off. He brushed past me and sat down at my kitchen table, when Virginia hopped on his lap and he pets her.

He looked like he belonged in my house more than I did.

Bastard.

I gave him my best pissed-off look I could muster and I sat down on the chair opposite to him.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He asked.

My face got a lot more pissed off.

"Wow, ok. I take it you are not too happy." He said. Virginia moved to his shoulders and lay across them.

"No. Do you care to explain _why_ you tried to kiss me?" I asked.

Sora let out a puff of air and Virginia snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Traitor.

"I love you Kairi."

Wow.

Score one for Namine.

"Then why did you date Namine?" I asked.

He grabbed his itty bitty spikes in his hands.

"Bee-cause, you didn't notice me! You only thought of me as a friend, and I wanted to show you that I could be a good boyfriend!" He said pleadingly. He had stood up from his chair and got down on one knee in front of me, Virginia still resting atop his shoulders.

"It didn't occur to you that I already liked you? Maybe you should've, I don't know…ASKED ME OUT!?" I said sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah…I guess I never really…thought…at all." He said, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"You are an idiot." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well…I'm your idiot." He said cheesily.

"The only question is…will you take me?" He asked. Virginia meowed and Sora gave me a pouty face.

Oh god.

I knitted my brows together.

"Mmm, I _guess_ so." I said.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. He buried his face in my legs and Virginia sprawled across his back.

He lifted his head off and Virginia fell off of his back and onto the floor.

He then took the back of my head and pulled me closer to his face until our foreheads were touching.

"I love you Kairi," he said in seriousness.

"I love you, spiky." I said with a smile.

He laughed and closed the space between our lips.

I pulled away and laughed.

"If only you would've said something, we could've been doing this the whole time." I said.

"Aw, what? God dammit!" He said. But that didn't stop him from kissing me again.

"I guess we have to make up for all that lost time then, don't we?" He said with a smirk.

I guess so." I said and we sealed our deal with a kiss.

**A/N aaaaaahhh that was hard to write! So much fluffiness! Annyways, if you hated part 2 then suck it up. Thanks to All of the positive feedback I got from you guys! Gotta love my reviewers!**

**I KNOW THAT this has probably got annoying by now, but IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE CABIN IN THE MOUNTAINS BY HEEYGURLITSME THEN IDK WHAT YOU ARE DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!**


End file.
